October 2019
31st - Park Hill: c50 Redwings in Chichester Road. (J. Kirby) * 30th - Riddlesdown: Woodcock flushed at 11:05 in Warlingham Court Farm area. 56 Redwing, 1 Buzzard. (NH) * 30th - Thornton Heath: Wandering streets near Croydon University Hospital at dusk as squadrons of Ring-necked marauders flew over. Also noisy gathering in hospital grounds. (JB) * 30th - South Norwood High Street (11.15am): f Sparrowhawk medium high E, plus group of Redwings & a Pied Wagtail heard (GH) * 30th - Not exactly LB Croydon but just over border: Goddard Rd ( half mile from SNCP) 2.30pm : Male pheasant walking up and down front gardens (SEC) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 13 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, Snipe, Common Gull, Tawny Owl, Kestrel, Coal Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 27 Fieldfare, Redwing. (JAH) * 29th - Riddlesdown (Lower Barn Road): 1 Brambling feeding on sunflower hearts 08.20 am (NH) * 28th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 4 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 9 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch (JW) * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Water Rail, Tawny Owl, Kingfisher. (JAH) * 27th - Kenley Common: 2 Stonechat (1m 1f), 1 Buzzard, 14 Meadow Pipit, 1 female Pheasant (Derek Kelly). * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: Water Rail, Tawny Owl, 2 Pied Wagtail, Bullfinch, Siskin.(JAH) * 25th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, 3 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff, 49 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, Siskin. (JAH) * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Teal, Water Rail, Tawny Owl, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.30am): Grey Heron flying very low NE over garden (GH) * 23rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Raven flew SE past garden at 13:25. (JB) * 23rd - Norbury: 1st Redwing of the Autumn seen with pair of Blackbirds at 8.45am (SEC) * 22nd - Kenley Common: 32 Meadow Pipit, 1 Stonechat, Reed Bunting, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Linnets and 6 Greenfinch. (Arjun Dutta tweet) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.25-9.30pm): Tawny Owl hooting in Gdns (then heard faintly for a few mins in Lancaster Rd area) (GH) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 10:20-10:50 migration watch over garden. 12 Goldfinch S, 27 Redwing W & 28 S, 4 Fieldfare SW, 9 Chaffinch W, Siskin heard. (JB) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw, 12 House Sparrow (JW) * 20th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Siskin over at 11:40, Skylark over at 12:00, Chiffchaff calling at 16:30. Also Jackdaw(s) heard over during morning - thought just the local bird, but there was a passage of Jackdaws over London during the morning! (JB) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 10 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Goldcrest, 15 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 5 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 19th - Riddlesdown Common: 1 Kestrel, 2 Buzzard, 2 Stonechat, 4 Meadow Pipit (Derek Kelly). 08:10-09:15 - 14 Redwing, 8 Jays, 20 Starlings, 1 Sparrowhawk. (NH) * 19th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (c8.15am): group of 10 Cormorants flying low over rlwy land towards SNCP (JW reports same group had failed to land on SNL at 8.10am) (GH) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:00) 10 Canada Goose 2 Egyptian Goose, 19 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 10 Black-headed Gull, 4 imm Herring Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw, 9 House Sparrow (JW) * 18th - Waddon Ponds: 14.10-15.10. 17 Canada Goose, 10 Mallard, 2 adult & 3 juv, 1 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 18 Black-headed Gull, 1 Sparrowhawk, 14 Coot, 6 Moorhen (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 18th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 8 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 7 Black-headed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 7 House Sparrow (JW) * 17th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 14 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 23 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 12 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow (JW) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (11.45am): male Kestrel being chased low NW by crow (GH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Whinchat. (JAH) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher. (JAH) The 2 Mute Swans currently present both have BTO rings. If anyone has details of the numbers on them (or has tracked down their origin through BTO) could they please get in touch with me. (Admin) * 15th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 2 Egyptian Geese (inc 1421961 - ringed at Waddon Ponds last year), 6 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing), 80+ Crows, 50+ Ring-necked Parakeet. (JB & Sue Henning) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count. Mute Swan 2 adults and 4 cygnets, 2 of which were flying around, 14 Canada Geese, 27 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 12 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 20 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Cormorant, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Mistle Thrush. (JB and Sue Henning) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: 19 Egyptian Goose (record count), Common Gull, 2 Goldcrest, Swallow, Blackcap, 67 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 5 Pied Wagtail (largest count since 2011) (JAH) * 15th - Croydon (Purley Way): Wheatear in John Lewis car park then flew on to nearby rooftop before heading towards Wandle Park/town centre. (JB and Sue Henning) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.45am): female Kestrel in the garden sycamore & a pair of Redwings low overhead (GH) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 11 Shoveler, 6 Cormorant, Little Egret, Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, Siskin. (JAH) * 13th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Robin, 1 Carrion Crow, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, Mute Swan 2, 4 juv, 1 Little Grebe, 13 Black-headed Gull inc ringed bird white VBA, 1 Chiffchaff, 10 Coot, 6 Moorhen plus 1 juv, 2 Great Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 13th - Foxley Wood: 4 Tawny Owls. (Dave Warren) * 13th - Riddlesdown common: 3 house martin, 2 meadow pipits, 30-40 goldfinch (NH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 19 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, single Swallow round lake about 2/3 mins then flew S/SE, 4 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 3 House Sparrow (JW) * 13th - Lloyd Park : Raven mobbed by 2 Crows at 09:30 then flew south. (PP) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 3 alba wagtails over west about 10:30am. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Treecreeper (a personal site tick) in rowan plantation near pitch & putt. (JAH) * 10th - Queen's Road Cemetery (Thornton Heath) (12.30-1.30pm): 14 species only, incl f Kestrel, Long-tailed Tit, Nuthatch & Jay (GH) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Teal, Little Egret, 6 Redwing, Stonechat. (JAH) * 8th - Lloyd Park: 8.30am. male Stonechat. (Graham Guerin by email) * 8th - Croham Hurst: (Non)migration watch resulted in just 12 Starlings SW and 263 Feral Pigeons SE. Nothing else seen on the move, but Linnet calling overhead. 8+ Jays around collecting acorns and calling raucously. (JB) * 7th - Riddlesdown: 8 Redwing flying over, Stonechat, 50 Goldfinch. (NH) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Little Egret, Tawny Owl, Skylark, 2 Redwing, Stonechat. (JAH) * 6th - Purley (Lower Barn Road): Chiffchaff singing pm (NH) * 6th - Sanderstead Plantation: Chiffchaff. (NH) * 6th - Shirley (Freshfields) (4pm): Chiffchaff bathing in garden bird-bath (Sheila Mason per GH) * 6th - South Norwood (Kings Road) (13:15) 2 Chiffchaff calling, 3 Redwing, (JW) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.15am): Group of 8 Redwings low overhead (GH) * 5th - Croham Hurst: Flock of Redwings over. Tawny Owl on golf course. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.15pm): 1 Redwing calling overhead (GH) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (9.30 am): single BRENT GOOSE on the Lake. (Nigel Harris per GH) First Croydon record since 2005, & the first known record of a stopping bird * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 58 Greylag Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 13 Cormorant, 4 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Swallow, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07.45-09.15) 6 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 12 Moorhen, 16 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 1imm Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 4 House Sparrow (JW) * 4th - Croham Hurst: Redwings. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 4th - Valley Park (Purley Way): 2 Jays on small oak in the car park (MJN) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 2 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 21 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 23 Mallard, 2 ad and 5 juv Mute Swan, 1 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 12 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Sparrow, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Woodpigeon, 21 Coot, 13 Moorhen plus 1 young, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.45am): 2 Chiffchaffs calling in Gdns at same time, plus m Kestrel hunting along rlwy land at 1.30pm (GH) * 2nd- South Norwood Country Park: 7 Meadow Pipit. (JAH) * 1st - Norbury (Pollards Hill South) - Chiffchaff calling in garden.2 Goldcrest.6 Greenfinch on feeders.2 Jays with acorns 1 Sparrowhawk (again) (MJN) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 63 Greylag Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 8 Cormorant, 4 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 5 House Martin, Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail. (JAH)